


Lunchroom Rumble

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasel visits the Cartoon Network School for the day, however, all is not well when there's a food fight in the cafeteria and it leaves Cindy, Hannah, and Ashley as the three prime suspects and they must find out who did it or else they'll all have detention. Can they solve this mystery with the help of Sophie Squirrel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchroom Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my Cartoon Network crossover stories. I only own OC's, CartoonNetwork90sFan owns some, but everybody else belongs to their respective owners. As always, read & review! Debut of my newest OC: Sophie Squirrel!

"I appreciate you visiting the school today for lunch, Weasel," Skarr smiled as he walked down the hallway with the infamous rodent of the nation behind him. "The children are so delighted."

"I bet they are," Weasel smiled, he wore a blue tux with a black tie himself, but of course, no pants or shoes. "I was thinking of having my children come to this school and attempt to have them make friends. I have nothing against them being close with each other, but they could use a friend or two outside of each other."

"I agree... Now, let's see how the children enjoy their lunch period together." Skarr opened the door to the cafeteria, but once he did, some food was thrown to his face and splattered everywhere. 

"What on Toonatopia!?" Weasel gasped, he opened the door himself and saw several children throwing food at each other. It was a typical, non-permitted school activity: a food fight. "What is the meaning of this!?" he snapped.

The students paused their food fight and looked over at their president. He was here and they were acting like wild animals. Well, maybe a lot worse than wild animals.

"Mr. Weasel, I can explain!" Cindy cried as she went over to him, covered in gunk as well.

"Why Cindy, I am surprised at you!" Weasel looked to her firmly. "You're involved in this food fight charade as well!?"

"What? No, I would never!"

Suddenly, there was grunting and screaming heard. Weasel looked to see two girls Cindy's age. The girl on top had brown hair in a small braided ponyail with a pink-hooded jacket with a black skirt and red boots and the one on the bottom had caramel-colored puffy hair in a small ponytail, a white short-sleeved shirt with pink overalls, and white socks with purple crocs.

"Ashley Pitstop and Hannah Dastardly!" Weasel called sharply.

The girls turned and gasped.

"Oh, Weasel, that wasn't what it looked like!" Ashley cried.

"Please don't give me detention, I'm too soft and adorable for that sort of thing!" Hannah added in plea.

"Why, I'm surprised at you three girls," Skarr looked firm to the trio of girls, automatically blaming them. "Which one of you started this?"

"What's happening here?" the mouth-braced Jimmy boy walked in, wearing a smock with a plate of blue clay with brown stains all over him. "I was in the art room and heard yelling!"

"My apologies, young James," Skarr said to him. "But it appears there's a food fight going on in the cafeteria."

"A food fight!" Jimmy gasped. "How disrespectful!"

"Tell me about it and on a visitation from Weasel!" Skarr face-palmed.

"You three look pretty guilty, I bet you're prime suspects." Jimmy pointed to Cindy, Ashley, and Hannah.

"What!?" Cindy, Ashley, and Hannah yelped.

"Attention, the rest of you may go outside for recess," Skarr demanded, making the others leave with Jimmy, then he looked sharply to the three girls. "Except for you three. Until we find out who caused this mess, I'm afraid you all have to stay in here and clean up the mess. If I don't find out who started it by the end of recess, you're all in detention!"

"What!?" Cindy flipped out. "I can't get detention! Detention's for bad people!"

"Precisely... Now, clean up this mess and we want the verdict by 1:00 or else..." Weasel waved his finger firmly, then went with Principal Skarr. "Come, my good man... Let's see if the others can behave themselves by recess." 

The doors closed and the three girls looked to each other.

"Okay, which one of you did it?" Cindy asked.

"What do you mean which one of you did it?" Hannah sneered at her.

"Yeah, Cindy, it's obvious Hannah did it!" Ashley blamed. "She's a Dastardly after all!"

"Hey, I'm a Kids Next Door operative!"

"You betrayed the Kids Next Door at Numbuh 86's slumber party and pretended to be her friend!"

"At least I don't have a shrill, doll face, immature, pretty girl, Mary Sue aunt!" 

"Why, I oughta!"

The girls jumped against each other and started to fight.

"Guys, stop!" Cindy tried to separate them. "This'll get us nowhere! Look, we don't know who started this food fight, but I can tell you one thing, it wasn't me!"

"It's always the quiet ones." Hannah folded her arms in disbelief.

Ashley didn't want to admit it, but she had no choice, but to agree with her arch rival. "Hannah kinda has a point there..." she then set a glare to the new girl in school.

"It wasn't me!" Cindy yelped, then looked angry. "This is so typical, I'm the new kid, so I'm automatically in trouble..."

"Maybe I can help you girls." a voice said that was not one of their own.

The three looked to see a light brown anthropomorphic squirrel with crimson red hair in a low ponytail, a blue violet fedora, a silver jacket, and a dark purple and white plaid skirt.

"Sophie Squirrel!" Hannah and Ashley gasped.

"In the fur!" the squirrel girl said, before striking an epic pose, reminiscent of Secret Squirrel himself.

"Um... Who are you?" Cindy asked, not recognizing the squirrel girl detective.

"Sophie Squirrel," the rodent explained, then took out a family photo album and opened it to show Secret Squirrel in there. "Niece to the one and only: Super Secret Squirrel!"

"Likewise me," a brown mole with a black nose, a blue sweater, and a red fez walked in. "Morocco Mole!"

"Morocco, why aren't you in the agency with Uncle Secret?" Sophie pouted at him.

"Your uncle asked me to look after you, Sophie... After all, the Chief won't let someone your age and size do a mission alone, and your uncle promised your mother you'd be taken care of!"

Sophie sighed, rolling her eyes, then snuck to the girls. "Anyways, I'm gonna help prove your innocence, whichever one of you three may be... Now, which one of you started to food fight?"

The girls looked to each other, their fingers all pointed to the other.

"Oh, it's one of those, nobody knows kinda deal, huh?" Sophie scratched her furry chin. "Well, I figured that would happen... Looks like we're gonna have to hear different points-of-view..."

"Huh?" the three girls asked.

"That's where we ask each one of you a story of what happened... The glue that holds the perfect mystery together!"

"Oh..."

"Let's go in alphabetical order shall we?" Sophie smiled as she held a checklist, then looked to the names and up. "Alright, Ashley Pitstop... What do you remember?"

"Well, it all started kinda like this..." Ashley started to remember.

Ashley's POV

I was just leaving gym class and was really hungry. I remembered that that today was Monday and that would mean grilled cheese and a small bowl of tomato soup for lunch. One of my all-time favorites. I changed out of my gym clothes and wore my usual outfit which is way more stunning than what I wear in the gym, but no piercings like my sister, otherwise Mom would send me to reform school.

I was walking down the hall and minding my own business and stumbled into the cafeteria like Western outlaw, Yosemite Sam, stumbles into a saloon. Everything felt pretty good so far as I looked around and went to get my tray so I could sit with some of my friends like Numbuh 4. He's actually funnier than you'd think he would be, unlike that Numbuh 2 who does nothing but give you headaches from his jokes. 

As I got my lunch, all was well. But just as I was about to turn around and sit with my friends, a blob of food was thrown at me. I growled as I rubbed the food out of my eyes and looked around, I saw that Hannah was sitting in a seat, talking with those whiny Mindy MacFarlance and Princess Morebucks and she was laughing. I knew that she had to have hit me, why else would she laugh at me like that? This made my blood boil and I thought of the only way to settle this like a mature adult.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

That's where I abandoned my lunch and started to throw it and it was like the kid version of the Vietnam War, only no wisecracks and comic relief from the Genie in Aladdin. Once I found Hannah after being blinded from some of the food thrown at me like cannonballs or rockets, I tackled her to the ground and started to wrestle her. That girl Cindy came over to try to stop us to fight since she hated fighting, but that was when Principal Skarr came in with Weasel and things got very ugly, very fast.

Regular POV

"So you see, it was all Hannah's fault!" Ashley scowled as she stared at her personal rival.

"Liar, it's your own fault!" Hannah hissed.

This made the two girls squabble once more.

"QUIET!" Sophie snapped at them.

Ashley and Hannah stopped as told.

"Thank you." Cindy smiled to the squirrel girl.

"All right... That's one down... Now Cindy, could you please tell us what you remember?" Sophie looked to her with a friendly smile.

"Spare the extra special details." Ashley reminded her, knowing how Cindy would do that in class and drag on the class period for longer than it should be.

"Right..." Cindy said as she tried to clean her glasses before popping them back into her head and she would narrate her variation of the story. "Well, you see, I normally like to read during my lunch period..."

Cindy's POV

I was just chatting with Velm--I mean, Miss Dinkley before I left the classroom and I held a novel from my favorite author: Ben Ravencroft. It was just a normal day so far, but since today was too normal and too peaceful, I had a gut feeling something would go wrong. They normally do on average days like this. One minute, you're enjoying the scenery and the next thing you know, a plane crashes into a building. Oops, sorry... That's kind of a touchy subject.

I held my book firmly and I decided to actually have some cafeteria food for a change, feeling assured that it would taste much better than the cafeteria food at my old school. It felt so normal and typical and I went to sit down in a table, eating while reading. A couple of my favorite habits.

It felt very normal, I took a sip of my water and looked around the cafeteria as everybody was in a good mood today. However, I saw someone with curly and puffy hair in the distance scoop up their Salisbury steak and throw it across the room. I panicked and was just about to call an adult, but the food had hit Ashley. Unsure of who threw it to her, she tackled Hannah and started to beat her up.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

I was thrown with all sorts of food myself, even milk, how positively revolting. I crawled across the flood, hiding under the tables as the food flew all around the room and it was getting absolutely ugly and disgusting. I was thrown with collared greens, ketchup, chocolate milk or steak, and even banana pudding or mustard. It was not a good sign. I finally came to Hannah and Ashley and tried to stop their fight, but it was too late. Mr. Weasel and Principal Skarr had come and yelled at us.

Regular POV

"And that's about all I can recollect..." Cindy shrugged, feeling violated. "Can I have a shower? I feel like a walking biohazard..."

"Not just yet..." Sophie said as she took notes of what Cindy had told her.

"Cindy said the person who threw food at me had curly and puffy hair!" Ashley shrieked. "See? IT WAS HANNAH!"

"I told you, I didn't do it!" Hannah snarled. 

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did so..."

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!" Ashley growled, then realized she had been tricked Bugs Bunny style and yelled while Hannah laughed in response, then jumped into the air. "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU A NEW BELLY BUTTON!"

"Whoa, Ashley!" Sophie stepped in front of Hannah while Ashley jumped and put her arms up in protection. "I don't trust Hannah either, but we all deserve a fair trial, don't we?"

Ashley folded her arms, looking peeved. "Fine..."

"I'm sorry, Ashley, but it's only fair," Cindy said calmly as well. "If we get to tell our sides of the story, then we all do. My granny always said there's three sides to every story: Your side, the other person's side, and the truth."

Ashley growled, folding her arms.

"Alright Hannah, it's your turn now." Sophie turned to the Dastardly girl.

"Well, if you insist... I'll tell you the real story..." Hannah smirked, much to Ashley's annoyance.

Hannah's POV

I was just walking with Mindy, Princess, and Mushi, minding my own business. We were talking about our after school plans to go to the mall and buy the newest and best shoes on sale.

"You think they'll impress Mike?" Princess asked.

"Like, totally, we're not losers!" Mindy added.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" I added in appreciation for our common fashion sense.

We all walked into the cafeteria, not getting any of our own lunch as that was peasant's gruel. Princess opened up her lunch to share with all of us. That rich and sweetened caviar with foei gras and lobster to have with seven-layer dip. I wish my dad was rich like hers... We all also did our typical lunch time activities of bashing the loser kids and getting their hopes by complimenting their outfits.

"Hey Bubbles, nice ensemble!" Mindy called.

Bubbles looked to her normal baby blue dress and smiled at the four of us.

"NOT!" We all called to her, then followed by laughing.

Bubbles frowned and walked away, bawling like a baby as usual as she sat with those dweeby super-powered sisters of hers. Buttercup threatened us, but we didn't care. We kept laughing and out of nowhere, Ashley growled and tackled me to the ground and wrestled me. Mushi, Princess, and Mindy got out of the way as Ashley was beating me to a pulp for no reason! 

"FOOD FIGHT!"

I tried to get away, but Ashley was too strong. I decided to fight back and that's when it got ugly. Everybody threw food against each other and then Principal Skarr and Weasel came in.

Regular POV

"And that's how it happened!" Hannah cried.

"You liar, you threw Salisbury steak at me!" Ashley sneered.

"Why would I throw Salisbury steak at you when I could have lobster dipped in butter like a sophisticated human being?" Hannah glared with her icy blue eyes.

"Besides, we were having grilled cheese for lunch," Cindy cut in. "How could there be Salisbury steak?"

"Hmm... You also have a valid point, Cindy... Excellent attention to detail," Sophie remarked with a smile. "Something doesn't add up... Either way, you all are innocent. Even you, Hannah."

"Thanks!" Hannah sounded appreciated for once.

"I don't get it though..." Cindy sighed. "Neither one of us did it and Salisbury steak was last week's meal... Jimmy couldn't do it because he was in the art room and... Hey! Wait a minute!" she looked out the window to see Jimmy playing hopscotch with Sarah outside on the blacktop.

They all moved outside as it was Jimmy's turn.

"Jimmy, didn't you already have art class in first period?" Cindy looked to him.

"Uhh... I took two art classes today!" Jimmy piped up.

"But Jimmy, if you were in art class, how could you hear us yelling?" Hannah asked, knowing Ashley's aunt's art class was away from the school.

"Well..."

"And how could you already have a project with you when Aunt Penelope's been home with the flu for a month now?" Ashley added. 

"Umm..."

"And how come you had brown stains all over your smock that look like Ashley's marks?" Cindy asked, gesturing to Ashley's brown stains.

"I..."

"Jimmy, did you start the food fight?" Sophie gave him a dirty look.

"Jimmy would never do such a thing!" Sarah growled.

"Actually, yeah, I did it!" Jimmy sneered. "I started the food fight and got all of you in trouble! I just wanted Ashley to get in trouble, but it was too good!"

Jimmy's POV 

I even broke into Eddy's locker and took his art project from him and put on a random smock. I got into the school late last night and saw the leftover salisbury steak and decided it was more squishy and disgusting out of everything we eat in school, so I decided to use that. I then snuck into the cafeteria and threw my wad to Ashley.

Knowing Ashley had a temper problem, I knew she'd throw back and I snuck out the window and decided to hang around the hallways until Principal Skarr and Weasel would come into the cafeteria. 

I did indeed hear them yelling while Cindy, Hannah, and Ashley were having an infamous fight and I decided to play it cool. It was then I walked away with the others as you guys were threatened with detention and would have to clean up! 

Regular POV

"It was too perfect and you were all framed and now no one will know the truth because you three are convicts!" Jimmy laughed and did a victory dance. "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

"JAMES CHRISTENSON!" a voice snapped.

"Oops..." Jimmy muttered as he turned and saw Principal Skarr and Weasel. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"

Weasel looked very firm. "We heard the whole thing, Jimmy..."

"So you started the food fight and tried to get these three innocent girls in trouble!" Principal Skarr grabbed Jimmy by his sweater collar. "What do you say we have a visit to my office and have a chat with your parents about this?"

"I, for one, agree..." Weasel went off, then looked back to the three fourth graders. "Carry on, girls!"

"Wow, Sophie, I never knew you were so smart at cracking cases like Secret!" Morocco praised the young squirrel. 

"I'll say..." Secret Squirrel walked over with the Chief's female squirrel assistant named Penny. "You make me one proud Uncle Secret!"

Sophie giggled and glomped him.

"We should tell the Chief about this." Penny smiled as they went off back to Super Secret Headquarters.

"Can we shower now?" Cindy grimaced.

"Sure, why not?" Ashley shrugged.

They all went to the locker rooms and got themselves cleaned up and their clothes too. Meanwhile, Jimmy was to serve detention for a month and would have to clean up the cafeteria until the month was over. The three girls walked out back outside just to catch the last 15 minutes of recess.

"What a day..." Cindy wiped her forehead in relief. "At least it's all over for now."

"Yeah." Ashley smiled.

"No hard feelings, eh Hannah?" Cindy smiled, going to shake hands with the girl.

Hannah scoffed. "You wish..." she then walked off.

Ashley growled, wanting to fight Hannah again, but Cindy held her back. "Cindy, she's a jerk!"

"I know, but sometimes you have to be nice to people, even if they don't exactly return the favor." Cindy informed.

"Well that sucks!" Ashley snarled.

Cindy sighed with a shrug. "Oh, well... At least we're not in trouble anymore." 

"HEY!" Bubbles yelped as she looked angered and sad. "Who stole my Octi doll!?"

"It wasn't me!" Mitch Mitchelson defended.

"It was so, I saw you with my own eyes!" Johnny Test hissed to him.

"Why I oughta--"

The two then started to fight.

"Well, nobody's perfect..." Cindy shrugged it off.

The End...?


End file.
